


made of love

by lhknox



Series: study of a slow love [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: kara makes up for the days when she won't be around





	made of love

kara is made of love, everybody knows it.

her family knows it, her barista knows it, even the people who dislike her know it: 

nobody stands a chance when kara sets her sight on them, they just learn how to be loved and how to love in return. 

but lena doesn’t understand. she doesn’t understand how one has so much love to give without exhausting one’s supply. nobody has infinite love, nobody has the capacity to love as hard as kara does without ever growing tired. 

kara’s always there for lena, she learns that early on. whether it’s with a waiting hug or a batch of cookies she made from scratch. she’s there with a playlist she made of songs that make her think of lena or driving her to the doctors appointment she was going to face alone. even when lena has no-one, she always has kara. always, always, always.

and then one day she realises that kara also loves her by saving her from helicopters and cyborgs gone mad. she saves her from bullets and assassins and explosions that seem to happen way too often. kara loves her in every form she takes, blue and red and every hue in between.

so lena asks her, why do you love me like this? how can you love us all like you do?

and kara tells her. one day soon, everybody i know will be dead and gone and i will still be me, young and unchanging. so i love you as much as i can right now, to make up for the days when i’ll be unable.

lena leans in with a kiss formed of pure adoration, and she promises kara that love is a thing that surpasses all others. love is the thing that will remain even when lena doesn’t, even when the world stops and every shred of humanity is gone, lena’s love and kara’s love is the one thing that will survive.

for a moment there, kara almosts believes her.

and then, as one, they make enough love to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - murdershegoat  
> twitter - lhknox2


End file.
